Helping Hands
by TheIntelligentDauntless
Summary: Tris Prior Doesn't exactly have the best relationship with her boyfriend, Peter Hayes. But when he steps way too far out of line, will she call for help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Book People! I don't really have much to say except for the summary: **

**Tris is definitely not in a good relationship with her boyfriend, Peter. When he takes it too far, she asks for help.**

**Yeah, I know. Not the best summary. I'm not exactly the most creative girl! Don't blame me. This deals with some serious topics, but I wanted to write one anyway. Anyway, I'm going to Florida! One of my friends is mad because I didn't bring her. Hahaha sucks for you, Soph! Anyway, time to write!**

Tris' PoV

I am cleaning the kitchen when I hear the click. Thank god I am almost done- It would be a lot worse if I hadn't finished. Peter comes into the kitchen and I grimace before turning around with a large, fake smile on my face. "Hello, baby, how was work?" I ask sweetly. I have to do this right- I fear for my life every night. Peter is cruel and he has threatened to kill me too many times. He scowls at me. "Is dinner ready?" "Yes, it's in the oven. It's roast beef." I tell him and pray that he doesn't think that I went out and bought it.

I did.

He tastes it and grudgingly says, "It's alright." I need to play this right. "Peter, there are almost no groceries left. Can I go shop tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

"Whatever. I don't care." He grunts. "Thank you, baby." I say joyfully. I'm going insane here, I've been in the house for 3 weeks straight. I only get the necessary things for the next few days and Peter knows that. I have a plan though. I'm going to get very little of something and say I got the numbers mixed up. I hope he doesn't see through it. I can hear bottles getting thrown to the side while Peter binge drinks. I am in our bed reading. I have a routine- I clean, make dinner, sometimes eat, and read while he binge drinks. Then I hide. He's too drunk to even walk, but he can throw a punch sitting down. I'm too small to block anything, and he still has his bottles he can throw. I hear him getting up, and stumbling around. It's too early. This is bad. I stash my book quickly and run towards the bathroom, but I'm not quick enough. He barrels in afterwards and throws a bottle at me. He isn't as drunk as he usually is. I cower next to the sinks, huddling down while he throws bottles at me. The next command chills me.

"Take your shirt off and turn over." He commands. He's only done this a couple of times- it was bad. I'm too terrified to defy, so I comply. He whips me with his belt and I try to count. I lose count at 125. I slowly lose consciousness.

Page break

I wake up and look at my watch. 2 in the afternoon. Peter's already at work. I haul myself off the ground and into the shower. When I turn it on and get in, I scream loudly. It feels like my back is tearing apart. After my excruciating shower, I start padding a large shirt with bandages and put it on. The bus will be leaving soon and I don't want to miss it. I run down the stairs and tear out of the apartment building, seeing the bus driver about to shut the door. I scream, "Wait!" and run in. I pay the fare and wait to get off. When I'm finally at the store, I get off and pray that my blood isn't soaking through the shirt. I walk in and check my list. _Syrup. _I walk forward and I realize I have no clue where the syrup is. I walk up to a tall man with dark brown hair and ask, "Um, sir, do you know where the syrup is?" he turns around and looks around. "Oh, yeah, I'll show you." We start walking there and he asks me, "Are you from around here? I haven't seen you." I laugh nervously and wipe away the bead of sweat that formed on my forehead. "Yeah. I don't really get out much anymore." He turns to look at me and frowns. "What happened to your face?" Shit. I forgot about the bruise. I must have wiped off the makeup I applied this morning. "I… uh, walked into a door." He raises an eyebrow skeptically, but doesn't press the matter. We arrive at the aisle, which just had to be at the other side of the abnormally large grocery store, and I thank him. He discreetly drops a card in my purse when he thinks I'm not looking. I fish it out and read it. It says, "Abnegation House" and in smaller print underneath, "refuge for the abused." The only thought I have is, _he knows._

**There! First chapter! I will try to get another one up soon. I need to keep up with Bumpy ride too though. I will try to get another update out ASAP for both stories! Love ya, Book People.**

**~This Little Erudite**


	2. Chapter 2

**No, I do not own Divergent. Why do you ask?**

Tris' PoV

I quickly gather the rest of my items and rush home. I've been planning to call for a long time, I just could never find a chance… I wasn't out, or Peter disconnected outside communication for me. But Peter has made a fatal mistake- he left his cell phone at home. As soon as I grab the phone, I feel unsure of myself. I could get killed here. But Peter loves me. I stand there, wasting precious time before, with shaking hands, dialing the numbers. I glance at the clock. Peter should be home in ten minutes- enough time, hopefully, for me to call for help. "Hello?" I ask. "This is Abnegation Hope, how may I help you?" "Please send someone. My boyfriend is about to get home and I'm scared. He hurts me. Please." I beg. "There will be someone quickly. Where do you live?" she asks me. "1739 Maple Apartments. Quickly." I beg them. "Don't worry. What's your name?" they ask me. "Tris Prior." I hear the door closing. No- it's too early! "I have to go- he's coming. Please!" I whisper panicked. Peter walks into the living room and smiles cruelly. "Well, I don't think you learned your lesson yesterday. Take off your shirt." I comply, terrified, first hear the belt crack down on my back before feeling it. It feels like I just broke the sound barrier of pain. I scream loudly and Peter laughs sadistically. I black out, yet again. The last thing I hear is the door splintering into pieces.

Page break

When I wake up, the first thing I see is gray. Gray walls, gray door, gray ceiling… where am I? I start to panic and scream loudly. I start shaking and I can't stop. I start to sob, positive that Peter will come bursting in and whip me. Instead, the tall man from the Grocery Store comes flying in. he kneels next to the bed and holds me still, to stop me from shaking. "Relax. He's not here. Okay?" the man whispers to me. I can't speak until I stop shaking. "He… He's coming and he going to kill me for sure this time. I shouldn't have called. I just had to learn my lesson." I sob out. "He's not coming. Are you going to calm down now?" he asks me. "Y-yes," I stutter. "Okay. We need to ask you some questions." He tells me in a calm, measured voice. "O-okay." I stutter. "Okay, good. What's your name?" he asks me. "Tris." I say weakly. "Okay, Tris, how long were you with Peter Hayes?"

"Seven years."

"When did he begin beating you?"

"About three years ago."

"Okay, thank you." He tells me.

I ask him his name and he seems to ponder it before saying, "Tobias."

"Nice to meet you, Tobias." I tell him.

"Oh, by the way, would you like to leave the hospital? We have a room set up for you. You can stay as long as you like, but you need to find a job soon." He tells me.

I'm relieved.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, I've been assigned to you as a mentor, so I can show you around and introduce you to people." He tells me.

"Okay!" I say, happily.

"Alright! Can you walk?" he asks me.

I realize that I don't know.

"I don't know. Can I try?" I ask. He says that I can and helps me up.

I land on my butt immediately.

I try again.

Same results.

"I don't think I can." I whisper, ashamed that I'm so weak.

"I can get a wheelchair, one second." He tells me. He walks over to the other side of the room and grabs a wheelchair effortlessly. I watch him, blatantly watching his muscles ripple underneath his tight shirt.

_Damn._

He turns around and sees me.

I can feel the flames licking at my face.

"Sorry! Oh dear god, that was embarrassing." I mutter. He grins and helps me into the chair. He wheels me out of the room and we enter a large, beautiful albeit sparsely furnished, atrium. Tobias wheels me over to the desk near the front and tells the clerk, "Tris is ready to be checked out. Where should we go?"

The woman answers with a bored tone of voice.

"Go to the desk on the other side of the room."

Tobias wheels me away without answering.

"Sorry, I think she's annoying. I've never actually been a mentor before, so I have no idea what I'm doing." He tells me.

I laugh and say, "Well, you seem to be doing great."

He grins at me and I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach. He says to the woman at the desk, "Tris is ready to get checked out. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sweetheart. You know her room number?"

"Yeah. 1739, right?"

I stiffen up and Tobias notices.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"That's the apartment number Peter had me at."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I should have known. I can get you a different one."

"No, don't, it'll be way too much trouble. I can stay there."

He looks worried as he says, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Tris can leave if she pleases." The Desk Lady cuts in. I thank her along with Tobias and he wheels me away. We go to the lift and he rolls me in. I stare out the windowed elevator avidly. I've never been in one like this. When we get to the 17th floor, Tobias' breathing hitches. He hastily rolls the wheelchair out of the lift and rolls me over to the room.

"By the way, you will have a roommate." He tells me.

Well, great.

Please note the sarcasm. He pulls open the door.

**Alright! Announcements! (And can you believe I'm getting two up in two days? It's awesome! Do not get used to it!) Tris is going to be 25 in this story. Shoutouts:**

**Follows: **

**Dauntlessly Different**

**Waitingfortheworld0603 **

**Fangirl461046**

**Fourtrislover4**

**Favorites:**

**Dauntlessly Different**

**Fangirl461046**

**Fanfictionlover4ever**

**I will try to PM everyone who reviews.**

**I have 66 views already! Wow guys! **

**Love ya, Book People!**

**Bye! **

**Love, TheIntelligentDauntless**

**Yes, I changed my penname, again. Problem?**


	3. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey Book People and Whovians! The reason for the different greeting is because I am posting this on all of my stories. Anyway, great news… I am adopting a story! It is called Strange Connections by Cali-is-my-home. I hope you guys will like it. I will be posting the chapters that she wrote and the writing my own. I am so excited! I hope you guys are happy! **


	4. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD LOOK I HAVE THE RIGHTS TO DIVERGENT! ...nope, they flew away.**

I take in my surroundings as Tobias pushes me into the room. It's small, but will be perfect for me. There are volatile colors everywhere. It is painted black, and the girl who must be my roommate is sitting on one of the beds, looking at a fashion magazine. She hops up and goes over to me and says,

"Hi! I'm Christina. You must be Tris. We're gonna be roommates! Isn't that awesome? I'm excited? Do you like fashion? I do. We're going to be BFFs!"

Wow. I think she just broke the sound barrier.

"Wow, I think you just broke the sound barrier." Tobias cuts in.

I laugh and tell him, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Christina says, "Four, go away. We need girl time."

"Yeah, whatever." Tobias replies.

Why did she call him Four?

Christina pushes him out the door and pulls me in.

She immediately begins bombarding me with questions. I yell, "Chris! One question at a time."

She turns serious and asks me, "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I actually have no idea, I just couldn't get up."

"Why are you here?"

"W-well, my boyfriend abused me."

"What was his name?"

"Peter Hayes."

She turns white at this.

"Excuse me?" She asks, obviously shocked.

"Peter Hayes."

"That can't possibly be right though."

"Why not?"

She ignores my question and says,

"How long did you date him?"

"Seven years."

"Tris. That man is dangerous, very dangerous."

"But how do you know?"

"I dated him. And he was arrested seven years ago. That's why I'm here."

I can feel my breath leave my body and choke out,

"Did he get parole?"

"They said no possibility of parole."

"So he broke out?"

She nods grimly. I try to take it all in.

"I'm only still in this room because there's a therapist that they want me to see. I don't like it, but hey, free rent. Soon as possible I'm moving into the Dauntless training center."

I sit in silence, thinking it all over.

"Why did you call him Four?" I ask Christina.

She looks confused and says, "Because that's his name. No one knows his real name."

"But he told me his real name."

She looks excited.

"Can you tell me? Pleaaaase?"

"If he didn't tell you before, than I won't tell his secret."

"Whatever. Anyway, do you want to go to Dauntless? It's really cool, and I have some friends there," She asks hopefully.

Why not? "Sure," I tell her and she squeals.

She jumps up and runs out the door.

I yell, "Christina! I am in a _wheelchair_."

She runs back in and grins sheepishly. "Sorry, Tris. Forgot…"

I laugh. She pushes me out and into the hallway that is obviously made for people in wheelchairs. In the lift, we can see the other floors on one side. On the 3rd floor, I catch a glimpse of Tobias talking to a small child, who is wiping away tears on Tobias' lap. (**A/N Tobias is nice in this story) **I smile to myself. Christina hails a cab and helps me out of the wheelchair and into the small car. She attempts to fold the chair up and curses under her breath. I laugh and tell her, "Push the big red button. The one that says, _fold up_." She facepalms and I crack up. She gets it folded up and shoves it into the boot. When we get there, she unfolds it and pulls me out of the cab. I walk over, painfully, and I sit down and breathe heavily.  
>Why is it so freaking tiring just to <em>walk<em>?

I experiment with pushing the wheels and try to push it as quickly as possible. I race up the hall towards the elevator. I look up from playing on the wheelchair. The halls are black, with colorful graffiti on most of the walls. There's a sign on one wall that tells of the gym, and another that tells of apartments. Chris tells me to head towards the apartments. We head over and knock on the door. The door is pulled open and we head inside.

**Guys, I am soooo sorry it's so short! About my British tendencies- I have a British best friend, so I tend to write in British English, but I am American. Just to clear it up. I wrote the last part of this chapter with writer's block, so I'm sorry if it's crap. **

**Bye, Book People! **

**-Dauntless **


	5. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THIS STORY

**Book People and Whovians, I am terribly sorry, but I will not be continuing Helping Hands. I don't feel comfortable writing it, and I am putting it up for adoption. Please PM or review to tell me if you want to. If it's not adopted within the next two weeks, it will be deleted completely. In other news, I have a writing schedule. Doctor Who on Saturday, Divergent on Sunday. I will post Strange Connections hopefully on Thursday or Friday as I don't have school those days. **

**Love, Dauntless **


	6. GREAT NEWS!

**Hey Book People! As this story is apparently popular (don't ask me why) I will be continuing it. I will try to update tomorrow or next week. I know, big time difference. Why? Shut up, that's why. Bye, Book People! **

**Love, **

**Dauntless :) **


End file.
